


mfeo

by foggynelson



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, i don't get into it too much but i mean they're both explicitly trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggynelson/pseuds/foggynelson
Summary: It’s one of these mornings that Jack wonders when he first knew he loved Davey. He thinks about it and he can’t pick a time. There are memories, moments, things that happened that Jack can look back on me be like, yeah, I loved him then. But those thoughts go back so far that Jack wonders if he ever really didn’t love him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the other night for [@transnewsies](http://transnewsies.tumblr.com/) and since it's the only thing I've managed to write and finish in weeks, I thought it would be good to post. 
> 
> The title is a Jack's Mannequin song because one, it fits and two, you can fight me on this, but Jack Kelly _loves_ Jack's Mannequin.

Jack loves to watch Davey sleep. It had started out by accident. Jack is almost always in bed before Davey and also out of bed after him. Occasionally their schedules match up and Davey isn’t up all night studying and they’ll fall asleep together. It wasn’t until one morning that Jack woke up before Davey that he really watched him sleep.

And Davey was? Jack tries to think of the perfect word to describe it. Soft. Free. Light. He looks content, not like his mind if running every way, every second. It’s quiet. Davey’s hair is messy and falling partially in his face and Jack wants to brush it out of his face, but he doesn’t want to disturb his boyfriend. So he just watches, watching as Davey’s chest rises and falls. 

Which? Jack can look at Davey’s chest with almost no levels of jealousy anymore. Almost. He’s not there yet and sometimes, he’ll glance down at himself and remember and… It still hurts sometimes. But it’s not Davey’s fault, not at all, and Jack hates that he ever took that out on him.

Jack doesn’t know if somehow his body knew just how much he liked to watch Davey sleep or if he was drinking too much coffee late at night, but Jack finds himself waking up more and more often before Davey. And Jack’s always tired, always grogey, and he always wants to fall back asleep. But he doesn’t. He watches Davey. He wonders if it’s creepy and eh, on some level, it probably is. But Davey is still the most beautiful person Jack has ever seen and he can’t stop himself.

It’s one of these mornings that Jack wonders when he first knew he loved Davey. He thinks about it and he can’t pick a time. There are memories, moments, things that happened that Jack can look back on me be like, yeah, I loved him then. But those thoughts go back so far that Jack wonders if he ever really didn’t love him. Which doesn’t make sense because you can’t love someone you don’t know, but Jack feels like maybe he did. Like maybe Davey was always a part of his heart and there was really no way to have even shaken him.

He doesn’t mind, though. Not knowing. He feels like Davey probably knows. Davey knows everything. Davey probably knows the precise moment he realized he loved Jack. He probably even knows the moment Jack started to love him. Because Davey is just That Good. Jack wants to ask him, wants to wake up and just listen to Davey talk. 

Jack doesn’t, though. He smiles as he thinks and he watches Davey. He glances down at his watch and realizes Davey should be waking up soon. At this point Jack tends to pretend he’s fallen back asleep so that Davey doesn’t know. But Jack doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to look away and he doesn’t want to sleep.

Davey wakes up a few minutes later, his body stretching out as he does. He looks over and finds Jack looking at him, grin on his face. “Why are you up so early? You don’t have class for two hours,” Davey points out as he looks at his boyfriend.

“Just thinkin’,” Jack replies.

“What about?” Davey asks.

“You.”

Davey blushes. “What about me?”

“How much I love ya’,” Jack replies and Davey’s cheeks grow a deeper shade of red. “Do you know?” Jack asks. “Do you know how much I loves you?”

“Yeah? I mean, I have an idea. It’s a hard thing to quantify, but I think so.”

“Good. That’s all I want. I want you to know how much I love you. It’s a lot. A whole bunch. More than I love painting. More than I love ice cream. ‘S a lot.”

Davey looks down, unable to keep his eye contact with Jack for any longer. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes. Until: “Do you ever think, like, two people who made for each other? Like soulmates or whatever?”

“I don’t know if I’ve ever thought about it,” Jack says, which is a lie. Because he has. Because, yeah, if soulmates are real, Davey is his. But he… it’s too soon to say something as monumental as that, too soon to so completely give his heart away to Davey (even though it’s already gone; it’s already Davey’s; it’s been Davey’s for months now).

Davey doesn’t say anything for awhile and Jack waits, hoping he didn’t hurt the other with what he said. “I don’t… I don’t know if soulmates are real. Like, there’s no way to prove something like that but…” Davey trails off and takes a deep breath. He looks up again and locks eyes with Jack and says, “If they are real, I hope you’re mine.”

And Jack doesn’t? His body doesn’t quite know how to react and he’s crying and smiling and even lets out a small giggle. “I?” he whispers, trailing off, his hands shaking as they reach for Davey’s, “yeah. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please like, hit me up on tumblr [@jaxgardnr](https://jaxgardnr.tumblr.com/). Also comments are like, the best thing ever, of course.


End file.
